Harry Potter and the Mysterious Vanessa Lestrange
by TheGhostQueen2002
Summary: Harry Potter's 3rd year is nothing but weird not because, of the boggarts, magic, and incidents. No it all started when Vanessa Lestrange and her supposedly half-brother Nico di Angelo came to Hogwarts. Will the Golden Trio find out their true identities or will they believe the suspicious kids are death eaters?


**(If you like this story plz review or P.M so I can continue, because Im not going to continue a story nobody will read)**

**B.T.W: Nico and the Golden Trio are 13, Vanessa is 13, The Heroes of Olympus Series never happened.**

Harry's P.O.V  
Hermione, Ron, and I were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, we were talking about a girl named Vanessa Lestrange that Ron's parents warned us about. "I bet you she's a death eater just like her mum, here to kill Harry and Neville while she's here" Ron said, Hermione and I agreed with him.

Hermione was telling me of some new spells I can use to defend myself from Death eaters when we heard a soft knock on the compartment door. Hermione yelled to come in and the door opened, there stood a small girl about the age of 11, she had elbow length curly black hair, pale skin, and warm dark brown eyes.

"May I sit here please, all the other compartments are full" the young girl asked. Hermione nodded and she sat on the open space next to me. There was a awkward silence until the girl took out a book and started reading it.

Ron was staring at her stuffing his face with sweets, Hermione closed her book, and I was pretending to shoot color charms on my fingers, when my fingers changed to their normal color, Hermione spoke up "My name is Hermione Granger, he is Ron Weasley, and he well you know who he is" the young girl nodded "My name is Vanessa" Ron frowned "That's it? What's your last name", Vanessa's expression darkened "Lestrange" she said with distaste. Hermione gasped, Ron shrunk back in his seat afraid, meanwhile I just stared wondering how this little girl could be the daughter of that monster.

"Get out of here you-you death eater!" Ron hollered, Vanessa flinched and the shadows grew around us "Please don't judge me on my monster of a mother, I didn't do her deeds" Harry suddenly felt a surge of pity for this young girl, maybe if we got to know her a bit she could be nice, "Well she didn't do anything wrong guys" I reasoned.

Ron and Hermione looked shocked "Harry it doesn't matter if she didn't do it her family is full of dark wizards, it could all be a act" Hermione said trying to persuade me "Yeah Harry, she's obviously a bloody death eater" Ron agreed. I was shocked that my friends would be so blind into not trusting this girl because of her family, it just wasn't fair. "You know guys it isn't Vanessa's fau-" I was interrupted by said girl herself "No Harry I'm used to people acting like this around me I'll just go" and with that she got up and left the compartment but, not without throwing Ron and Hermione a death glare that they winced at.

Vanessa's P.O.V  
I knew that people never liked me because of my heritage but, when Harry's friends treated me that way, it hurt way more. I guess I was pretty stupid thinking I would actually make friends here, oh well. I missed Camp Half Blood, I missed my cousins, and my brother Nico, I guess being the daughter of Hades and the daughter of a death eater didn't really make me look so good. I walked around the train the rest of the ride, I met some new people and teachers. They seemed pretty nice but, I'm positive that would change when they figured out my heritage.

Finally we came to a halt, I was one of the first ones out of the train. From there I walked over to this half-giant named Hagrid who was leading the 1st years to the boats. I sat alone in the last boat praying Poseidon would let me pass and throwing drachmas in the water while the boat took me to the castle. I already knew how Hogwarts looked like but, that didn't stop me from gaping at the amazing architecture on the castle (oh gods I'm starting to sound like Annabeth).

When we arrived to the castle we were led to the doors of the Great Hall by Professor McGonnogal, she gave us a lecture on behavior and how the houses and points worked, when she finished she led us to the hall.

I passed by the older students, who kept staring at us, ugh this is not helping with my shyness, finally we surrounded the stool with the old sorting hat on it. We waited until it started singing the sorting hat song when it was done Professor McGonnogal started calling names, my name was ironically the last name on the name which is weird because L is only like in the middle of the alphabet.

"Lestrange, Vanessa" the teacher announced sigh a worried look. I stood up to the stool and sat down. "Oh a Lestrange, haven't seen one of you in a while" the hat murmured in my head. I got mad and thought back "I am not a Lestrange only Vanessa and what do you mean by one of you?" "Nothing, nothing, anyway I nearly forgot I still have to sort you, plenty of courage oh yes, lots of ambition but, not enough cunningness for Slytherin, definitely not a Hufflepuff, hmmm difficult, wise yes but lots of chivalry alright then GRIFFINDOR! the hat exclaimed.

The professor took the hat off my head and my eyes met many shocked faces I rolled my eyes and sat in a empty part of the Griffindor table away from everybody else. Dumbledore did his little speech then started the feast. I put a bit of mashed potatoes and a chicken leg on my plate but, didn't eat it I was too lost in thought I wish I was in Camp Half Blood with my cousins and brother Nico.

I was thinking on how I would burn my food when suddenly in the middle of the Great Hall the shadows started forming and the form of my brother came tumbling out. Everyone was silent until I yelled "Nico!". I ran to my big brother and hugged him. Nico looked surprised but, hugged me back.


End file.
